Mystery under the Moon
by karropp
Summary: Kagome's a hitman who's been assigned to kill Naraku and Onigumo Miasma. It takes her back to the one place she thought she never go back to...Japan. What happened to make her leave? Why she fear it so much? Only one way to find out, read it. First story.
1. Assignment

Alright this is my first attempt to write a fanfic all on my own, so please don't be mean if I done something wrong, just send me an e-mail saying so nicely and I'll fix it. Some of you might know me from writing a story with my friend Sakuragurl101. We wrote the story " Inuyasha I'm.."

But anyways I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, just this story!

Chapter 1

**Assignment**

" Knock knock." "Come in"

The voice was faint but not unhearable. I opened and closed the door. The room was almost pitch black except the tiny little light coming off the wall to the right.

" I hear you got a new assignment for me? "

" You heard right, please take a seat."

I walked over to the chair infront of the desk and sat down." So who's my new victim? " Shifting my body weight in the chair.

"You are to take out Naraku and Onigumo Miasma, you will find them located in Japan. They've been invited to the ball Lord Sesshoumaru is hosting. He's located in the West, you can't miss it. You have two weeks until this Ball, so don't mess this up!" He said very seriously.

'Sesshoumaru..' "Have I ever messed up on one of my assignments?" the man behind the desk just shook his head,

"Well don't think I'm going to start now!" I said Glaring at the older man.

"Just make sure you don't, now any questions?", "Just one, what did they do?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Kagome your the only person who ever asks me that question." "You don't say." I said being sarcastic.

"You think your funny don't ya, well it just so happens that I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out, you always do. Now here's their profiles and pictures." I leaned over a took the pappers out of his hand and skimmed through it untill I reach the page with their Pictures. They weren't bad looking men but of course that didn't mean they weren't. I closed it when Frank spoke to me.

"Now if thats all your question then were done here so... get the hell out!" He said angry all of a sudden.

"Geez...Don't have a cow, seriously, you might get a heart attack at your age." With a smirk on my face.

"I'm not _that_ old you know, you wont be 25 forever." I got up off the chair and started walking towards the door, I opened it to leave, turned my head and gave a faint smile and left. I started walking down the long hallway holding the profile to my chest. 'I guess I'm going back to the one place I though I'd never go to again...Japan.'

* * *

Well there ya go, the first chapter. I hope you like it, so please R&R 


	2. the trip

****

**Sakuragurl101: Eeekkk!!!!! dont shoot!!!!(hides behind desk) ok well I'm Karropps Beta reader and i was supposed to read this chap and post it a while ago but i was busy and then ended up going away this past weekend and yes Karropp had this chap done (except for me reading it and making corrections) about 3-4 days after her first chap was posted...oops :P...anyhow Karropp wanted me to let you guys know she may not update for a little while (not just me not beta reading) she just moved about 3 provinces away sooooooo ya she probably wont be able to write for a while but I'll keep ya posted if i can...(if you recognize my name its cuz me and Karropp are co-writers in Inuyasha I'm...) anyhow for any of you that bothered 2 read my little apology here well...thank you and on with the story...**

****

**Chapter 2**

**Trip**

**xxxxxxxxx**

" Hi, I'm here to pick up my passport to Japan." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh..um yes, here you are miss kagome." The lady behind the counter passed me two.

"Um..you gave me two? I only need one." I told her.

"Well I was given two and was told you to give them to you. So they're yours." The woman started to get very nervous.

"Oh...Well if you say so, thanks." How strange, why would I need two?

"Oh, no need to thank me miss kagome, it is my job. Have a nice day." She said with her head down, playing with her thumbs. I smiled and left the building.

I started walking to my car. I took a look at the plane ticket to see when my flight was. Tomorrow at 8:30am... That doesn't give me much time to prepare, better go home and start packing Just as I was reaching my car when my phone rang. I fliped it open and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Sango, whats up?" I Bet it has something to do with my new assignment

"Oh I think you know, you do remember your promise to me...right?"

"Oh, um...ya sure I do..." I started to panic. Oh no what promise? Think Kagome think! She's going kill me for not remembering!

I finally reached my car. It was a red Ford, not too fancy but I like it. I opened the door and got in still trying to remember the promise I had made.

"I new it! You forgot about it, didn't you?" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry Sango. What was it again?" I hope it wasn't too important

"Well...its something we were both excited about doing together..."

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry I forgot!" thats why I have two plane tickets, I had asked Frank if Sango could help me on my next assignment and I had promised her we would.

"Its alright Kagome, you've been so busy lately, I don't blame you for forgetting." She started to giggle.

"Thanks Sango. You'll be excited to know where were going tomorrow." She always puts a smile on my face i can never stay mad or upset at or around her.

"Oh my gosh! Where are we going? Wait...tomorrow...that means I have some serious packing to do." Her voice squealed with excitement. I just laughed.

"Well we're going to Japan tomorrow at 8:30am. I'll pick you up, so just make sure you don't over sleep. I'll be calling to make sure." She made us late for an important _trip_ to Cuba last year, if you get what I mean.

"I'm not going oversleep like I did last time. Well I have to go pack now, see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone before I could say bye.

"Bye to you too." I hate it when she does that! I put my phone away and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kagome was walking in the garden when she heard a noise and turned to see a tall man walking towards her. She couldn't see what he looked like but knew it was the man she loved and wanted to be with, she smiled as he got closer, then he suddenly stopped. His eyes turned red. She took a step back out of fear. Her eyes widen as she watched him come at her, she turned to run but he grabbed her wrist. Her heart beating faster and faster the whole time._

_"Nooo...Stop! What are you doing?" She cried but he just hit her. She looked up at his eyes, her heart broke into a million pieces. Why..?_

"**Beep..beep..beep..beep**"

Kagome woke up the next morning to the wonderful sound of the alarm clock. She opened one eye then the other one and slowly turned to look where the annoying sound was coming from. She put her hand over her heart to calm herself. It was only a bad dream...grr..annoying alarm clock! I should just smash it right now but then I'd have to replace it So she got out of bed and turned the dame thing off, yawned, rubbed her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. She had a shower, brushed her teeth and all the other things girls do in the morning.

When she was done she went back to her room and picked out a pink spaghetti strap top and light blue mini skirt. Brushed her hair and put a little makeup on, she didn't really need it but felt better with a little on. Well better call Sango, its already 7:30am and I did tell her I'd call. She went into the living room picked up the phone and punched in Sango's number.

"Ring... ring... Hey Kagome, see I told you I'd be up and ready this time." She chirped on the other end.

"Yes I can see that. Well are you ready yet?" I'm surprised she's actually up and ready this time.

"Yes, you can come get me now, bye." She hung up... once again before Kagome could even respond.

"Sigh..." She put her phone down and went up stairs to get her suitcase. When she went in her room she went straight to her jewelry box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen. It was a gold heart with a cresent moon etched on it. In the middle of the moon was a tiny little blue stone. She picked it up and put it on after only a moments hesitation then she grabbed her bag and left the room. Kagome walked outside, opened the back door of the car, put her stuff in and then drove off to Sango's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well..I'm done the second chapter. Hope you liked it. I can't wait till the story gets going.

Please R&R


End file.
